Metal Fight Beyblade Nexis X Generation Wiki
Welcome to the Metal Fight Beyblade Nexis X Generation Wiki It's been several years since the defeat of Nemesis at the hands of the original bladers. For some, Beyblade was just a game, but to others, it's so much more. To this next generation of bladers, protecting the world of Beyblade is everything. Join the next generation as they fight a new evil, one even more dangerous than Nemesis. Metal Fight Beyblade Nexis X Generation 'Main Characters' [[Millie Watarigani|'Millie Watarigani']] - Millie is the daughter of Tetsuya Watarigani, and Ringo Tendo. She is a daddy's girl and loves his antics. She goes around with a stuffed crab whom she calls Mr. Crab. She battles with her dad's old Beyblade, Mad Gasher CH120FS. She also seems to be a better blader than her dad. Millie originally made her debut in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beyblade:_Shogun_Steel Shogun Steel]. [[Kaoru Yumiya|'Kaoru Yumiya']] - Kaoru is the eldest daughter of Kenta Yumiya and Yu Tendo. She is cousins with Millie. Being born in a male body, she is trans-gender. She battles with her father's Beyblade, Flame Libra T125ES. [[Leon Tategami|'Leon Tategami']] - Leon is the only son of Kyoya Tategami and Tithi. He battles with his mother's Beyblade, Death Quetzecoatl 125RDF. He is a loner, like his dad was. He is a man of few words, only speaking when he has something important to say. [[Jirou|'Jirou']] - Jirou is the son of Hyoma, he is seen as the oddball in the group. Much like his dad, he can easily switch between multiple personalities to deceive people. He battles with his father's Beyblade, Clay Aries ED145B. [[Lilo Kadoya|'Lilo Kadoya']] - Lilo is the daughter of Hikaru Hasama , and Masamune Kadoya. She is the older twin sister of Milo Kadoya. She brawls with her mother's Beyblade, Storm Aquario 100HF/S. [[Milo Kadoya|'Milo Kadoya']] - Milo is the younger twin sister of Lilo, her parents are Hikaru Hasama and Masamune Kadoya, she uses her dad's Beyblade, Ray Striker D125CS. Cadence Hagane - Cadence is the daughter of Gingka Hagane and Freya Tendo, and the younger twin sister to Keaton. She battles with her father's Beyblade, Samurai Pegasus W105R2F. Keaton Hagane- Keaton is the son of Gingka Hagane and Freya Tendo, and is the older twin brother to Cadence. 'Minor Characters' Izayoi Yumiya - She is the younger sister of Kaoru, and the older sister to Touya Yumiya. She is the second daughter born to Kenta Yumiya and Yu Tendo. she is only nine and she doesn't bey-battle but will cheer her friends and sister on. Makoto Hagane - He is the younger brother to Cadence and Keaton. He is the second son born to Gingka Hagane and Freya Tendo. Touya Yumiya - he is the son of Kenta Yumiya and Yu Tendo. He is only eight, and he doesn't beyblade yet. Reira Tategami - Reira is the younger cousin to Leon. She is the daughter of Kakeru Tategami. Chiemeka '''- Chiemeka is the eldest son of Bao, and Myeong Lee. He seems to have a crush on Kaoru Yumiya. He battles with his father's Beyblade, Hades Crown 130FB . '''Farai - Farai is the second oldest son of Bao , an Myeong Lee. He supports the others in their mission. 'Others' Junko Harukaze - Junko is one of the main antagonists trying to use Beyblade for her own evil purposes. Important Information Please, do NOT make any unauthorized changes to this Wikia. If you want to see a certain character or pairings, you can notify me via note or comment on my DeviantArt page, ChichiThaeia. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse